


Шапочка

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-15
Updated: 2011-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 03:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12718860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White
Summary: Где-то в сети есть фото со Скоттом в дурацкой вязанной шапочке с помпонами





	Шапочка

Алекс смотрит на фотографию и невольно улыбается шире...  
На фото он поправляет на Скотте дурацкую вязаную шапочку с помпоном. Алекс очень хорошо помнит, что снимок был сделан в Банффе, где они катались на лыжах, но кто их фотографировал - не помнит в упор…

\- …  
Алекс слишком увлечён шапочкой и самим малышом, и смысл слов как-то ускользает… а когда всё же доходит до затуманенного мозга, O'Локлин хохочет от души. От соблазна трудно удержаться, так что он быстро наклоняется и… ссыпает пригоршню снега за шиворот медвежонку. Вот ради этого выражения лица стоило пожертвовать одной маленькой возможностью.  
С реакцией у Алекса отлично, так что отскочить в сторону он успевает. А вот убежать от меткого снежка Каана не успевает, поймав его плечом, и спешит укрыться за едва присыпанной снегом лавочкой, откуда очень удобно целиться...  
В какой-то момент снежной баталии они оказываются лицом к лицу, и тут уже Скотт жертвует прекрасным шансом и отвечает абсолютно симметрично – пригоршней снега за шиворот…

А потом они сидят у камина в домике, который Алекс снимает каждую зиму, но куда до сих пор никого не приглашал, отогреваются глинтвейном и обсуждают зиму, снег, и, конечно, дурацкие шапочки и дурацкие помпоны… и Алекс снова поддаётся соблазну и целует малыша.

В итоге шапочка с помпоном – близнец той самой – теперь есть и у Алекса. И даже не одна – Скотт в порядке мелкой мести шепнул всей съёмочной группе накануне Нового года, что O'Локлин к помпонам неравнодушен. Фотография живёт в простой деревянной рамке на прикроватной тумбочке, а сам малыш в данный момент собственнически обнимает Алекса и шепчет ему на ухо немного сонно и очень соблазнительно:  
\- Ну я же лучше этой дурацкой фотографии?


End file.
